User blog:Lord Dalek/"I Burn" - Canon Short Story
It'd been a month since she died. Charlotte was utterly desperate to speak to her, just one last time. She hadn't died in a pleasant way. Consumed by fire, pinned under a car. Not many people had gone that way, but Charlotte didn't think it was very pleasant. Either way, she was dead. But dead...dead didn't mean gone. Charlotte knew there were ways to bring the dead back, if only for a very, very short time. So, she had prepared such ways. A ouija board, for the contacting of the dead spirit, candles around her, and a list of questions she wanted to ask her. Charlotte put her hands on the ouija board's little moving piece, she had forgotten the name, with a nervous anticipation. she had no idea what was going to happen. She had seen people die, come back, and die again, but had never tried to contact a dead person. She breathed in deeply. She reminded herself of why she was doing this. For closure, for the chance to see her one last time. That was a cause that was just, as far as she knew. She asked the question out loud, so that anyone could hear, dead or not. "Are you here, Mizuki? Is it you?" She said. A heavy feeling settled deep in her chest, like a lead weight. She sighed. She adjusted herself, about to get up. The piece started moving. She looked at it, a gleeful grin replacing the previously pallid and somber expression she wore. Yes. ''' ''It's her! ''Charlotte thought, nearly beside herself with joy. She asked her next question. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, stuttering a bit. The flames of the candles flared up, the room growing paradoxically colder. The piece moved again, from letter to letter, spelling out the response. '''H-O-W-C-O-U-L-D-I-N-O-T-? Charlotte laughed. "I don't know...it's...I don't know what happens when you die..." She said, her voice trailing off into a whisper. "What's it like...death?" Q-U-I-C-K "Quick? What do you mean?" The curious Goddess asked. The flames on the candles grew ever higher, now flickering at almost a half-foot high. Charlotte looked at the candles, somewhat concerned. She thought about ending the conversation. B-A-D "What do you mean?!" Charlotte said, her previous question ignored completely. The house began to shake. Charlotte stood up, knocking over one of the candles, the wax spilling on the hardwood floor of the living room. She took a step back from the ouija board. It kept moving. I-B-''' The drawers began to shake and tumble, the couch's pillow hurled through the air, the cutlery shaking about in the opening drawers, spilling to the ground with a tremendous clang. Plates and glasses fell to the ground from their cabinets, shattering on the floor, sending glass and china shards everywhere. Charlotte rushed to the door, trying to leave the house. The lights flickered on and off, until they finally shut off completely. She tugged it. It wouldn't budge. All her strength did nothing but strain the door. Nothing could open it. She fell to the ground, staring at the ouija board, visible only with the light from the candles. The piece moved. Charlotte struggled to read it. A cracking sound came from her right. She looked. The wall was glowing red, burning, charring. Charlotte could feel the heat coming from the wall. Her eyes darted back and forth, from the wall to the board, to the wall from the board. She finally saw what the board had to say. The piece was right below two words, near the bottom of the board. '''GOODBYE Charlotte swore to herself, and crawled towards the board. She tried to move the piece herself. It wouldn't budge. She grabbed the board and snapped it. The candles all went out, and the lights went back on. Ethereal wisps of smoke rose up and gathered around the wall, no longer red. It was the normal yellow colour of the wallpaper, save two words, charred permanently into them. I BURN Category:Blog posts Category:Short Story